Zero Requiem
by Characterless
Summary: Poslední noc kdy je císař naživu a jeho milenec přemýšlí o tom, proč vlastně musí zemřít. Povídka je docela lehký na náznakový smut. Tenhle pár jsme si oblíbila. Je celkem sladký, lepší než SuzaLulu. XD Jeremiah Gottwald x Lelouch Lamperouge


Cítíš to? Ten pocit, který pociťuji já? Syn mé milované královny Marriane se stal Zerem, jenom aby oplatil její smrt muži, kterého nejvíce nenáviděl. Vlastnímu otci.

Cítíš to? Když mi oplácíš polibky a sténáš jako malá coura.

Nemyslím si, že tohle děláš někdy s někým jiným. Nejsi ten typ.

Možná jsi se již líbal s jinými dívkami, ale ty nejsi ten typ, který by prodal své tělo každému, i když by o to mnoho lidí stálo.

Důvod, proč bojuji, není ani tak věrnost královně Marriane, ale z lásky k tobě.

Protože jsem se zamiloval do osoby, kterou jsi. Do silného vůdce, do mstivého Zera. Do tebe samotného.

Tenkrát, když jsem poprvé pochopil, že ty jsi synem Marriane, bylo to tehdy, když jsme proti sobě bojovali, jestli se to dalo nazvat bojem. Tehdy jsem se do tebe poprvé zamiloval.

Ano... Byl jsi to ty, který jsi mi zničil život skandálem Orange. Ale teď tu přezdívku nosím s hrdostí.

Když tě líbám, přemýšlím, na co myslíš. Proč to se mnou vůbec děláš… Když je část mého těla kybernetická.

Možná že sis mě prostě vybral mezi tisícovkami možností. A i za to jsem šťasten.

Když se na tebe dívám, zmítáš se na posteli v orgasmu, cítím touhu. Touhu ukořistit to tvoje chladné srdce, které je naplněno pomstou.

A ty se pak na mě podíváš, jako bys mi četl myšlenky a pohladíš chladnou masku, levou polovinu mého obličeje.

Tak jako obvykle. Je to tak říkajíc náš malý rituál po sexu.

Možná že si ani nezasloužím být s tebou. Jsi císař… ke všemu i náctiletý, ale ta touha se nedá jen tak opustit.

Poslední polibek a usínáš. A já jako obvykle pozoruji tvoji klidnou spící tvář, která není zvrásněna starostmi každodenního utrpení.

Žádné Zero Requiem... Nic!

Celou noc tě pozoruji. Ne že bych nebyl unaven, ale pozorovat tě je jedna z věcí, které miluji.

Sledovat tvé aristokratické rysy. Nosánek který míří do výšin a plné narůžovělé rty... Jsem rád, že do mě bylo implantováno Geass Canceller.

Protože i kdybys mi chtěl přikázat, já bych to mohl zrušit.

Možná že proto sis mě vybral. Protože u mě nemáš možnost omylem mi přikázat něco špatného, tak jak se to stalo s Princeznou Euphemií.

Protože i kdybys to udělal naschvál, já to mohu zrušit. A přesto ti věrně sloužím, ne jako třeba Kururugi, který je s tebou, aby vyplnil Zero Requiem.

Pozoruji tě celičkou noc, jak dýcháš, a jsem rád za každý nádech. Protože jsi osoba, kterou miluji nejvíc na světě a každý tvůj nádech je pro mě spásou.

Možná proto se bojím zítřka.

Možná proto nechci, abys zemřel.

Možná proto, že vím, že tohle je tvůj poslední večer se mnou.

Možná proto, že vím, jak jste si tenkrát s Lordem Kururugi slíbili lepší svět. Zero Requiem. Tvoje vlastní smrt.

Je tu příliš možná. Až moc, řekl bych.

Je to nepříjemné a bolestné, vidět tě zase otevírat oči. Přál bych si, aby tahle noc trvala věčnost.

Abych se mohl navždy dívat na tvoji tvář. Abych se s tebou mohl milovat. A abych tě viděl zase se smát.

Podíváš se na mě, ale jsi potichu. Tentokrát nic neříkáš. Každé jiné ráno bys mi vynadal za to, že tě znovu pozoruji. Tisíckrát jsi mi za to nadával. Ale já se vždy jenom usmál.

Teď neříkáš nic a já vím, že to je proto, že je to jedna z našich posledních chvilek spolu.

Skloním se nad tebe tak, abych se rty dotýkal tvého ucha.

Jedno z míst, na kterých jsi hyper-citlivý. A pošeptám: „Naposledy."

A ty se usměješ a necháš mě, abych si tě vzal, několikrát za to ráno, znovu a znovu tě mohu držet v náručí a milovat se s tebou.

A stále dokola opakuji věc, kterou jsem nebyl schopný za ty měsíce našeho vztahu vyslovit.

„Miluji tě."

Poprvé… tě to vyděsí.

Nevíš, co dělat a celý zrůžovíš… Je to nádherně roztomilé a má touha milovat se s tebou jenom vzroste.

A pak… jako by to bylo ve snu… odpovíš stejnou větou a já mám pocit, že bych radostí klidně i brečel.

Miluji se s tebou tak divoce, že ti i lehce ublížím. Úplný opak toho, co jsem dělal do teď tohle celé ráno.

Cítím i několik slz skanout dolů… Zrádkyň, které mi utekly z toho jediného živého oka, které mi zbývá.

Ale ty se jemně usmíváš jako bys věděl. A já věřím, že ano…

*_*

Srdce mi divoce tlouklo, když jsem v dálce zahlédl postavu falešného Zera. Ještě pár chvil a Zero Requiem bude dokončené.

Cítím to s každým krokem, který Kururugi udělá, že se nitě, které pojili náš vztah, trhají jedna po druhé.

A pak, když sleduji, jak do tebe zaboří ten celý meč, mám pocit, že polovina bolesti, kterou v tu chvíli pociťuješ, byla přenesena na mě.

Je mi strašně. I když mohu zvenčí vypadat úplně normálně, uvnitř jedna část mého já umřela.

Potřeboval jsem tě k životu… Ale tvůj úsměv, který jsi nasadil jako tvoji posmrtnou masku, mi dodal sílu žít… Protože jsi obětoval svůj život za lepší svět.

A taky vím… že na mě někde tam v nebi nebo spíš v pekle budeš čekat.

A pak teprve… budeme zase šťastní.


End file.
